<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo Who:The birth of Echo by xizhouxiaodai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178843">Echo Who:The birth of Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouxiaodai/pseuds/xizhouxiaodai'>xizhouxiaodai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouxiaodai/pseuds/xizhouxiaodai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阅读前需知：<br/>1.本文为神秘博士衍生同人故事，但故事并非全部建立在原剧基础上进行创作。<br/>2.本文为我自行进行创造设定，属于ooc作品。一千个人心中有一千个博士。<br/>3.欢迎留言互动，爱你们。<br/>4.会逐渐尝试英文写作，但是这part对我来说有个人情感，所以选择了擅长的母语。（if I have some rest time, i will try translate the part.）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我尽量很快写完这个故事，但是我同时还要准备雅思考试（英语真的太难了，我真的没有语言天赋，我就是一个垃圾），所以只能不定时更新。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        我的名字是John Smith.</p><p>　　不过你懂的，自从人类步入二十一世纪，你说你叫这个名字，别人会认为你是不是在开玩笑？所以，我一般会介绍自己为John博士。</p><p>　　上帝保佑人类，他们贫乏的语言系统让很多人误以为我是一个医生，虽然我确实会穿着西装，偶尔还会套着一件白色医用大衣，但是我对天发誓，这真的只是某些职业需要，绝对和博士没有任何关系。</p><p>　　你会相信我吗？</p><p>　　John现在正在翻书，其实他今天还有一件急需去做的事情，但是他故意关着办公室的门，还在门外挂上了一个‘有事勿扰’的牌子。办公室的时钟滴滴答答的走着，窗外是一片阴沉沉的小雨和浓郁的化不开的雾气。</p><p>　　终于，时钟指到了上午十点，随着闹钟准时响起的还有门外礼貌的三下敲门声。</p><p>　　“请进。”John提高了声音对着门外喊，他带上了手边质朴的黑框平光镜。</p><p>　　门开了一条缝，然后一个看起来模样只有十二三岁的红头发男生探头进来，催促道：“博士，快来，你知道的，今天是家庭领养日。”</p><p>　　John清清嗓子，挺直了胸膛从办公桌走到门口，露出温和的微笑说：“Adam，不要只探头进来，要有礼貌。”</p><p>　　从一楼的办公室出去，转过楼梯口，男生们正在对着孤儿院门口的礼貌镜摆弄着小西服上的领结，试图让领结平整对称一点。女孩子们梳着统一的马尾辫，露出天真而甜美的笑容，粉色的小裙子上尽管有一些补丁，但非常干净整洁，散发着洗衣液的清香。</p><p>　　孤儿院里唯一一个今年满18岁的Danae，今天穿着郑重的礼服裙，站在走廊里拍拍手，召集男孩女孩们排好队，坐在大门走廊两排的椅子上。然后她深吸口气，露出一个灿烂的笑容，打开了孤儿院的大门。</p><p>　　大门前并没有排着队来领养的父母，只有淅淅沥沥下个不停的雨，还有一些冷飕飕的风吹进来。</p><p>　　“博士，今年的领养日你觉得我会找到父母吗？”Skye扯了扯站在门口的John的袖口。</p><p>　　John摸摸她的头说：“上帝会给你父母一些小提示的。”</p><p>　　Skye是这群孩子里，最为天真的一个，她执着的相信上帝会给她的养父母一些提示，只要养父母读懂了这些提示，就一定会来这个孤儿院把自己领养回家，就像是她有一天做梦的时候，梦见自己拥有一只名叫An的小狗，第二天去花园散步，就捡到了一只瑟瑟发抖的小流浪狗那样。</p><p>　　走出孤儿院的大门，孤儿院的牌匾充满了时代斑驳的痕迹。曾经有一次意外的被雷劈中，然后一个叫Anna的孩子画了一些图案在上面，以至于你第一次看到这块牌匾的时候，你会以为是什么有趣的艺术作品。Anna成年之后，成为了一个著名的艺术家，因此有段时间领养日来的，并不是想要领养的父母，而是想要洽谈买下这块牌匾的艺术画廊的负责人。</p><p>　　John紧张而忐忑的看着大门口。</p><p>　　孤儿院每年都在秋分那天敞开大门进行家庭领养日的活动，期盼着一些想要成为父母或者已经成为父母的人将这些孩子们作为人生中另一位挚爱。但是正如你知道的那样，不管是二十一世纪还是五十世纪，孤儿院总是作为一同被文明遗忘的一部分而存在着。</p><p>　　冷风吹了一会儿，年幼的孩子们开始有些坐不住了，他们尽量保持着坐在椅子上的姿势，然后不停的扭来扭去试图打发些时间。年龄稍微大一些的孩子们看了看门口就知道又是徒劳无功的一天，已经开始将笑容收了回去，然后提议要不要去热一些热可可。</p><p>　　Danae让大家安静一些，然后指挥一些年纪大的孩子去厨房热可可，又让年纪小的孩子去游戏房玩，只剩一些安静的孩子们依然带着怯懦害羞的笑容坐在椅子上跟着他们两个一起等着不知道会不会来的父母。</p><p>　　中午开饭的时候，John看到Skye坐在角落里在偷偷的哭泣。他知道Skye是在难过她的养父母并没有读懂上帝的讯息。</p><p>　　“可能上帝留的信息太难了，Skye，我们今晚祈祷的时候，让上帝给父母留一个简单的讯息。”John抱起来她，温柔的安抚着。</p><p>　　Skye抽泣着，她太难过了，今年是她在孤儿院的第八年了，以至于她开始怀疑是不是自己不是一个好孩子，所以上帝在惩罚自己。听到博士的安慰，她稍稍的停止了小声的抽泣，点了点头。</p><p>　　John环顾了一圈孤儿院的孩子们，他今年格外卖力的在秋分之前宣传了孤儿院领养日的消息，网络上他能留下信息的地方，都写满了仁慈孤儿院秋分即将开始家庭领养日。甚至还买了服务商的服务，在每日新闻推送之前，将一秒钟的领养日信息登上去。</p><p>　　下午让孩子们去睡了午觉，大门只有Skye和Danae两个人坚持要守着，John也没有强行要求Skye去睡午觉。</p><p>　　坐在办公室，墙上挂着一排全息人像，下面还有标注铭牌，如果你仔细看，就会发现所有的人都叫John Smith。唯一的差别就是中间名是从A到Z这样排列。</p><p>　　John通过桌上的芯片控制点开了网络新闻，他每天都要花半个小时飞快的浏览一遍新闻。</p><p>　　这次办公室的门直接被推开了，Skye大叫着博士冲了进来，她怀里抱着一个精致的盒子，里面包着一个泰迪熊。</p><p>　　“博士，上帝听到了。”Skye激动的大叫着，仿佛牧师声称自己看到了上帝一般，激动的，失控的，难以自持的大声叫着。</p><p>　　John领会了这个小女孩的意思，他带着几分疑惑，从办公室走出去，还在礼貌镜前整理了一下自己的领结。</p><p>　　确实是有一对父母来了。</p><p>　　“你好，你可以叫我John博士，我是这个孤儿院的院长，我们孤儿院成立于十八世纪三十年代，拥有非常长的历史。您尽管放心接触这些儿童，他们非常有礼貌，并且能很好的融入家庭，我十分推崇家庭融合教育，我们尽量在孤儿院提供有关家庭相关的礼仪和课程。他们在孤儿院也没有丢下过功课，比如Danae已经考上了大学，Skye在小学拥有全A的成绩。”John引领着父母进入自己的办公室，当然，在进办公室之前，他已经把全息图开着了，全息图讲述着这家孤儿院的历史，还有所有院长的信息，甚至还有历代出名的孤儿院院友信息。</p><p>　　父母一言不发的走进办公室，坐在有些磨损的人体工学椅上，双双环顾着四周，然后开口说：“我们想要Skye。”</p><p>　　John示意父母继续说下去。</p><p>　　“我们得到了上帝的启示，他说Skey会成为我们的孩子。”父母望向Skey的时候，目光带着温柔而和善的爱意。</p><p>　　Skey抱着泰迪熊，她已经在咬紧牙关试图不让自己在养父母面前失控了。她紧紧的抱着泰迪熊，就像是在欣慰上帝并没有忘记他的信徒。</p><p>　　Danae及时的在文件柜里找到了领养文件，并且在旁边指导养父母填写各种信息。</p><p>　　John在看信息表，非常完美的家庭，父亲Ken是医生，母亲Louise是教育家，家里还有一个同龄的八岁儿子Danny。</p><p>　　“我们非常希望能领养Skey，如果能领养成功，我们会为孤儿院捐款的。”Ken真诚的说。</p><p>　　是的，五十世纪比二十一世纪来讲，领养变得更轻松，已经不再需要婚姻证明或者经济证明了，但是依然有些是不变的，比如审查和考核期等等，现在更为尊重儿童自己的意愿，比如选择某一个家庭，或者决定不接受领养等等。</p><p>　　父母填好了表格，John表示自己会在十四个工作日内处理好，并且会在处理好申请之后联系的。Louise冲着Skey微笑。</p><p>　　Skey也回以腼腆甜美的笑容。</p><p>　　Danae在送走父母以后抱怨一定要买一个文件处理程序，直接在程序上处理这些文件，就不用每次都要在文件柜里找文件了。</p><p>　　某些方面，John非常的老派的坚持着一些老派的作风，他身上时常混合着一些超前和落后的气息，像是一个迷。不过孩子们并不关心这个迷是什么，他们只关心今晚可不可以吃一点小饼干，或者睡前多喝一杯牛奶，又或者谁抢了谁的袜子之类的事情。</p><p>　　“博士，你会处理好这些文件吗？”Skey望着那几页纸有点担心的问。</p><p>　　John点点头还没说话，Skey就克制不住内心的喜悦，迫不及待的跑出去和朋友们分享这个好消息了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我可算登录上来了！<br/>Echo的故事但愿会有人喜欢。<br/>爱你们！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　John将报告发给了社工部门，然后给Ken打电话留言，社工部门会在这周联系他们，并且去往他们家进行审核工作。</p><p>　　Ken的信息无可挑剔，作为一个主治医生拥有非常良好的信用记录，妻子的工作评价也很高，得到过院长的推荐信。两个人提供了很多家庭照片，充满阳光的玻璃温室，每个人都会拥有一个单独的游戏室，书房装修很有复古品位，并且在游戏室和卧室上还有单独文件夹分类。John点开，发现里面给每样物品都进行了详细拍摄，写了品牌还有品牌调研等等信息。</p><p>　　“太完美了。”他嘀咕着。</p><p>　　完美的就像是那些十九世纪的美国梦海报一样，一家人坐在SUV里，妻子露出甜美的微笑，丈夫健美自信，儿子充满活力，甚至身边还会有一条狗在伸着舌头淌口水。</p><p>　　等照片转跳到Danny的照片，John笑起来，他很喜欢这个小伙子。六岁的照片穿的和嬉皮士一样，甚至还打了一个耳洞。五十世纪是一个已经完成包容的世纪，大家已经接受了每个人都不一定要和别人做一样选择。心理学上的从众心理在十几个世纪以前就彻底成为了教科书上如同历史一样的概念性知识了。孩子们从小就接受不同的文化熏陶，开始做自我选择。</p><p>　　完美的Ken之家就像是被Danny撕开了一条裂缝。</p><p>　　他审阅完这些照片，开始准备周六的上门审核。其实也没有什么需要审查的地方，这些全部都是很久以前的规定了，不知道为何这些规定在历经这么多世纪以后没有被取消。</p><p>　　晚饭的时候，他看到Skye正在给泰迪熊穿新衣服，是一套漂亮的孤儿院会客粉色连衣裙样式，裙子边的绸带上绣了一行小字：我们永远与Skye在一起。</p><p>　　“Danae说这是送给我的礼物。她说我的领养只等审核过后就可以通过了。”Skye这几天一直抱着这个泰迪熊，现在泰迪熊成了她小小的心中新的上帝。笑容逐渐在这副天使般可爱面孔上浮现，就像是湖水中投入一粒石子，她的笑容激起了孤儿院内的涟漪。很多孤儿们重新燃起了被收养的希望，他们也开始相信养父母会在某个星期天，穿过湖泊上的桥，穿过大门前永远散不开的雾气，开着黑的反光的悬浮轿车，来到孤儿院门口。</p><p>　　John听到Skye这样说，他发出祖父般温柔而爽朗的笑声。</p><p>　　“哦，博士，有时候感觉你真的像我外祖父。”ELsa听到博士的笑声，耸耸肩，她是五岁的时候被送到弃婴岛，然后被分配到这个孤儿院的。现在她已经满十七岁，明年就准备申请去念大学。博士在她的眼里总是带着点老年人的味儿，她也说不清老年人是什么味儿，反正你看看博士就知道了。</p><p>　　孤儿院的孩子们听到Elsa的话，都哄堂大笑起来。有说觉得博士像自己想象中的妈妈，也有说博士像自己记忆模糊中的爸爸的形象。</p><p>　　John正了正自己的领结，他总是对这帮孩子无计可施。“我这是一种绅士风格。”他强调。</p><p>　　“就像是The King's Man.”Adam非常喜欢那些久远年代的电影，尽管现在不仅有全息电影，甚至还有VR电影了，但是他依然喜欢坐在杜比电影厅，抱着甜腻腻的爆米花和可乐看上一两个小时。</p><p>　　好吧，John承认现在绅士风格确实有些被时代遗忘。但是有时候你得承认，经典永不过时。</p><p>　　孤儿院的孩子们吃过了晚饭就结伴去游戏室玩耍或者去绘画，散步。</p><p>　　“博士。”Skye坐在他的躺椅旁边的凳子上。</p><p>　　John放下书，摘掉眼镜。他根本就不需要用锐利的眼神也能看出Skye对未来充满忐忑。正如这里每一个被领养的孩子一样，他们对未来的生活充满不安。</p><p>　　Skye用细小而轻柔的声音继续说：“博士，我的哥哥是什么样的人呢？”她的目光充满了不自信。</p><p>　　“Danny是一个很酷的哥哥。”他并没有说哥哥就一定会保护你之类的话，如果放在很久以前，他可能会为了安慰孩子们这样讲。</p><p>　　“我的养父母是什么样的人呢？”</p><p>　　“好人。”</p><p>　　Skye并没有得到任何使之安心的答案，所以她的手紧紧抓着上衣，忧虑的看着博士，眉头紧紧的蹙起来。</p><p>　　John知道她并不理解，所以解释说：“Skye，我无法告诉你这些。你的父母爱不爱你，你的哥哥会不会保护你。我并不知道也无法揣测你们的未来。你或许会碰到一个很好很好的哥哥，或许你的养父母将你视若珍宝。但是我无法给你这样安心的承诺。”</p><p>　　“因为是欺骗吗？”Skye问。</p><p>　　“是。善意的欺骗也是欺骗。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，博士。”Skye忽然搂住了John的脖子，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。John迟疑了一下，他虽然过了这些年也依然不太习惯拥抱。但是迟疑了一下，依然紧紧的抱住。他无法对孩子说出拥抱只是为了隐藏住脸颊这样的话。</p><p>　　你能吗？</p><p>　　你会对孩子说这个世界并没有圣诞老人吗？</p><p>　　一切就像是命运的安排，John知道人类世界的信仰都是虚假的，于是看不见的手将他安排每个圣诞节做孩子们的圣诞老人。他用瑰丽而烂漫的想象还有一点点时间带给他的小小幽默感装扮着每一个圣诞节。</p><p>　　人类或许是宇宙间最为脆弱而无知的生物，他们冥顽不化，他们愚昧无知，他们忘记一切，但是仍然有一些人类的火花是存在基因之间，永恒不灭的。</p><p>　　正如现在抱着Skye，呵护着她柔软的不安一样，Skye身上的人类火花灼伤到John了。</p><p>　　夜晚很快降临，孩子们都去房间睡觉了。</p><p>　　John坐在桌前，他下意识的抚摸着领结。</p><p>　　自从那次以后，他被困在了这个世纪，说真的，如果能有的选，他宁愿去电脑店里拿着音速起子修电脑也不想来孤儿院做院长。不过有些时候，并不会事事如愿不是吗？他之前和人类之间的关系更像是同行的朋友，他需要一个人类来提醒他一些事情，需要一双手牵着他不要走上某些道路。他厌烦循规蹈矩，更憎恶一成不变。</p><p>　　你要明白，时间领主之所以是时间领主，正是因为他们那些小把戏。</p><p>　　长久的和人类的幼儿呆在一起，经历他们幼年，童年，青春期。这并不是同行朋友，孤儿院已经和他的时间线深深的缠绕在了一起，可以说他这一百多年的时间线全部都是由孤儿院组成的。无趣，枯燥，孩子们每天都有不同的新麻烦，但是又都差不多。</p><p>　　如果这个时候要是能听到那个蓝盒子熟悉的呼呼声，他宁愿浪费一次重生的机会。</p><p>　　John也只是这么想想而已。</p><p>　　正如蜘蛛侠漫画上总说的一句话，能力越大，责任越大。</p><p>　　他是时间领主，他深深热爱着地球，还有地球上这个小小的或许会有人在乎的孤儿院。</p><p>　　看了看时间，已经是晚上十点，到了幼童的熄灯时间了，他在办公室直接点开全息界面，通过界面操作，一一将幼童房间的灯熄灭，只开着轻柔的音乐。有的孩子喜欢班得瑞，有的孩子喜欢莫扎特，还有的喜欢白噪音……</p><p>　　说真的，五十世纪的音乐并没有和二十一世纪的音乐有什么差别。经典的永远是经典，不管是几千年前或者几千年后。</p><p>　　将一切都迅速抛之脑后，他熄灭了办公室的灯，然后去自己的房间。</p><p>　　这个房间非常有趣的一点是，里面比外面大。你并不能直观的感受到这一点。John制作了一个感知过滤器，确保你不会踏进房间之后，第一句话就是里面比外面大。他真的很想让每个进来房间的人都发出惊叹，但是在人类社会里，往往平庸是遮掩一切的面具。</p><p>　　正如他的名字是John Smith。</p><p>　　墙上并没有那些金属按钮，只挂着一幅一幅的儿童画，还有一些可爱的小礼物，比如缝成四种色彩的圣诞袜，还有一排剩布料拼凑出来的花领结。</p><p>　　他把西装收纳回衣柜，然后将脖子上的花领结挂到墙上。</p><p>　　坐在躺椅上看了一会儿书，书只剩几页就看到结局了，被撕掉的结局不知道被丢到哪里去了，他一目十行的看完倒数第二章的最后一页，也是本书目前的最后一页，然后再将目光慢慢的放回最后一页的第一行，一个字一个字的看着，就好像这本书吸引的他不舍得放下一样，每个词可能都是挤压了成百上千个哲学家的思想，争先恐后的涌入他的眼睛，挤挤挨挨的说着存在的重要性。。</p><p>　　然而书皮上那一对天使和恶魔暴露了一切。这只是一本有趣的小说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>